Les petites taches rouges
by Ally-CIA
Summary: "Sois le bienvenu chez les Mangemorts, Draco Malfoy." Toutes les marques de sang sur mon corps s'étaient évanouies, dissolues par le sort. Sauf sur mes mains. De toutes petites taches rouges, inaltérables. OS


**Title:** Les petites taches rouges

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire m'appartient, et encore heureux parce que c'est le seul truc qui est à moi dans ce qui suit…

**Pairing:** Draco

**Note: **Encore un OS avec juste Dray dans le rôle principal. Et encore un où ça fini mal. Désolée! Enjoy quand même!

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p><span>Les petites taches rouges<span>

.

« Sois le bienvenu chez les Mangemorts, Draco Malfoy. »

Je suivais le mouvement de l'assemblée qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bal pour la fête. Je n'avais pas tellement la tête à ça, mais ça faisait partie de mes obligations. Après l'heure de présence recommandée par la bienséance, je remontais dans mes appartements.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais mes mains sont couvertes de petites taches rouges. Du sang. Je n'y prêtais pas grande attention après ce que je venais de faire. Un Récurvite arrangerait ça facilement.

Dans l'ombre de ma salle de bain, mon visage se figea. Toutes les autres marques de sang sur mon corps avaient disparue, dissolue par le sort. Sauf sur mes mains. Le sort semblait… Inefficace.

Et je frottais, frottais, encore et encore, les petites taches rouges ne s'en allaient pas, s'incrustaient dans ma peau, me rappelant à chaque instant les crimes que j'avais commis.

Le lendemain, les taches avaient un peu grandi. Je commençais à porter de longues mitaines m'arrivant aux coudes pour cacher aux autres ces marques qui m'empêchaient de dormir ou manger. Bizarrement, les petites taches rouges me gênaient plus que le serpent noir qui se glissait doucement dans le crâne décorant l'intérieur de mon poignet. Elles étaient pourtant moins visibles.

Et moins douloureuses. La douleur ne me dérangeait pas tellement, j'avais même l'impression de mériter cette brûlure perpétuelle.

Je recommençais à aller à Poudlard sans que personne ne sache rien des changements sur mes bras. Je gardais mes mitaines, même pour dormir, ne les enlevant que sous ma douche, lorsque j'étais certain que personne ne viendrait.

Les taches grandissaient, et mon angoisse que quelqu'un les voie aussi. Si mes petites taches rouges devenaient trop visibles, si une personne les découvrait, elle me dénoncerait forcément, comprenant par la présence de ce sang inaltérable sur mes mains, les crimes horribles que j'avais commis pour les mériter.

Je crevais de peur à l'idée de devoir quitter cette seconde maison qu'était Poudlard sous les regards accablants des gens avec qui j'avais partagé de longues années de ma vie. Même au sein de ma propre maison, les Serpentard qui étaient destinés à me rejoindre, je savais que certains ne le cautionneraient pas.

Y compris Blaise. Mon meilleur ami. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Il était contre toutes les idées du Lord qu'il jugeait extrémistes, racistes et ce à juste titre. Blaise est plus qu'un simple ami. Il est mon pilier, ce qui m'empêche de flancher.

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p>Le jour de ma déchéance, je prenais une douche, comme chaque soir. Blaise m'avait encore taquiné au sujet de mes gants, me comparant au mouvement des gothiques chez les Moldus, insistant peut-être un peu plus que les fois précédentes.<p>

Je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué à la présence de ces taches rouges couvrant mes bras. Chaque jour était un supplice. Je tentais une fois de plus de les atténuer en frottant avec du savon jusqu'à ce que ma peau diaphane devienne rouge. Ça, je m'y étais habitué, ce vain réflexe.

Je sortis de ma douche, rassemblant mes habits. Je ne me baladais plus sans pull dans le dortoir, et bien qu'aillant intrigué les autres, ils ne m'avaient pas fait de remarque.

L'horreur imprima mes traits quand, balayant la pièce blanche du regard, je remarquais que mes gants n'étaient pas là. Je fouillais l'endroit avant de me rendre compte de mon imbécilité.

Mes gants étaient restés sur mon lit. Il n'y avait personne quand j'étais rentré dans mon dortoir et j'avais oublié de les prendre avec moi. Les rires qui me parvenaient de l'autre côté m'enlevaient tout espoir de pouvoir les récupérer discrètement.

J'étais foutu. Impossible de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment ou de les faire sortir. Ils étaient chez eux aussi et j'aurais à leur fournir une explication plausible. Explication que je n'avais pas. Je ne pouvais pas non plus demander à Blaise de me les apporter sans qu'il ne me pose de questions ou ne voie… Enfin, ne Les voie.

Je le haïssais de ne pas savoir, de risquer de me faire rejeter si il savait. Je lui en voulais tellement qu'il ne puisse pas m'aider.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté à réfléchir mais Blaise m'interpela de l'autre côté.

« Hey Drake ! T'es pire qu'une fille quand il s'agit de tes cheveux. Grouille-toi un peu ! »

Je ne répondis rien, posant les yeux sur le miroir, me renvoyant l'image de ce que j'étais.

Un simple jeans Moldu, un corps trop maigre, mes cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Et les marques. Les abominables marques.

J'eu un haut-le-cœur en réalisant ce que j'étais devenu.

« Drake, ça va ? »

Blaise. Je le haïssais de s'inquiéter à ce point pour moi, d'être mon ami, tout simplement. Tout aurait été si simple si je ne l'estimais pas autant.

« J'entre Draco ! »

Non ! La poignée se tourna et j'eu juste le temps de jeter un regard affolé à ma baguette, posée en évidence hors de ma portée, me narguant même un peu.

Dans un élan de désespoir, je dissimulais mes bras dans mon dos, tâchant de paraître naturel.

Je me savais ridicule. Assis près de la cuvette, dans un état pitoyable, les bras exagérément croisés dans mon dos.

Blaise ne dit rien, et si je lui en fus reconnaissant, je dû le blesser en refusant la main qu'il me tendit pour m'aider à me relever.

Le moment était venu, je ne pourrais pas cacher éternellement ces choses se multipliant sur mes bras. Ça ferait moins mal de le rejeter que d'être rejeté.

Je pris appui sur mes mains pour me relever. Son regard changea en une minute, passant par un chapelet d'émotions et descendit le long de mon bras. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma, plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. La déception dans son regard me poignarda.

Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, mes gants, et tourna les talons. Je remis rapidement mes gants et sortis à sa suite dans le dortoir désert.

« Blaise ! »

Il se retourna. Les mots me manquaient pour expliquer ce que je ressentais.

« Aides moi. S'il te plait. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Je n'avais jamais demandé de l'aide à personne, mais ces taches allaient me rendre fou. Il posa son regard méfiant sur mon avant-bras, comme si les taches allaient le mordre.

« Il est impossible d'effacer la marque des Ténèbres, Draco. Je ne peux rien pour toi. »

Sa voix sonnait sombrement. Je mis un moment à réaliser de quoi il parlait.

« De quoi? Je ne te parle pas de la Marque, mais des taches! »

Son front se plissa et j'enlevais mes gants.

« Les petites taches rouges ! Aides moi, elles ne disparaissent pas ! »

Je le suppliais d'essayer de m'aider, je mettais ma fierté de côté pour préserver mon esprit. Même s'il devait me repousser, au moins, j'aurais tout tenté. Il sembla hésiter un instant.

« Draco… Il… Il n'y a rien d'autre sur ton bras que la Marque… »

Non, ce n'était pas moi qui devenais fou. Blaise était complétement dément. Je pointais du doigt frénétiquement chaque tache de sang sur ma main, essayant de lui faire comprendre.

« Mais si Blaise. Tu es aveugle ? Là, là et là ! Mes mains sont couvertes de sang, je t'en prie aides moi ! »

Il recula, encore hésitant. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas les taches ? Souhaitait-il me rendre fou, me faisant croire des choses imaginaires ?

« Draco… Je… Reviens. Ne t'en fais pas… On va… On va trouver une solution. »

Il se retourna et couru dans les escaliers. Non, non et non. Je ne suis pas fou. Je tombais à genoux sur l'épais tapis de notre dortoir. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux et les ressortis pleines de touffes blondes.

« Je ne suis pas fou, je ne suis pas fou, je ne suis pas fou,… »

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque je revins dans la chambre avec Pomfresh, Draco était agenouillé dans un coin. Il s'arrachait les cheveux, pleurait, semblant absent.<p>

Ca me faisait mal de voir mon meilleur ami comme ça. Certes, j'avais été choqué de voir sa marque, mais je dois avouer que je m'en doutais un peu, bien que j'espérais qu'il ait eu assez de jugeote pour s'épargner cette guerre.

On l'emmena dans cet asile spécialisé où on soignait les sorciers devenus déments. Je passais le voir chaque semaine, dès que j'en avais le temps.

Il allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait l'air en paix. Heureux, presque.

On introduit une demande pour le faire sortir, lui faire voir le monde avant qu'il ne soit complètement détruit.

Le jour où j'entrais dans sa chambre pour le chercher, le spectacle me stupéfia. Encore plus que le jour où on l'avait interné.

Il était recroquevillé sur son lit, les yeux obstinément ouverts. Je me précipitais à son chevet.

Aucun battement. Pas de respiration. Absolument rien.

Juste cette inscription rouge sur les murs.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien,… »

Maintenant, tout irait bien.

* * *

><p>Moi, psychopathe? Non, jamais de la vie. On m'a demandé pourquoi je torturais Draco alors que je l'aime. C'est pas moi, c'est lui.<p> 


End file.
